<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What lies beneath. by SteveM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233866">What lies beneath.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM'>SteveM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soul And Centre. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:13:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Batwoman makes a breakthrough in tracking the riots Supergirl finds herself in a trap unlike any she's faced before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soul And Centre. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why on Earth had she agreed to this, Kara Danvers wondered as she pulled at the restraints. She really should have known better but one look from those wickedly tempting eyes had left her helpless to say anything but yes. Which, ironically, was pretty much the position she was in now, the dim glow of red sun lamps beating down and robbing her of her powers as she lay naked on silk sheets.</p>
<p>Normally she could at least take comfort in not being tied to the bed but in this case she thought she might have preferred it. Her wrists were bound together with a beautifully soft rope and held securely behind her back. Not a problem in and of itself but the rope had been looped around her waist and between her legs so any movement of her hands resulted in frustrating stimulation that never seemed to be quite enough to grant her any reprieve.</p>
<p>Six hours ago, as the final knot had been pulled tight, she’d been horny as hell and loving the attention. Every kiss whether on her lips or elsewhere, had been a sensory delight that left her gasping. It hadn’t been until her wife had kissed her on the cheek and whispered “Goodnight” in her ear that she’d realised the horrible, wonderful truth. </p>
<p>“What? No… no, come on Kate!”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong? Oh, it’s not too tight is it?”</p>
<p>“No but…”</p>
<p>“Too loose then? Hang on, I can fix that…” A single tug pulled the crotch rope even deeper into her core and she whimpered.</p>
<p>“Mmmm no, no I mean, come on, you can’t…”</p>
<p>“Can’t what? Can’t leave you like this?”</p>
<p>Kara nodded and tried her best puppy dog eyed look. As per usual it bounced off Kate’s resolve and was rewarded with a laugh. “Can’t leave you tied up and frustrated until the morning?”</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“But you said anything I wanted, remember?” Kate teased, snuggling tightly against Kara’s back, her hands exploring the wonderfully smooth skin. </p>
<p>“Yes…”</p>
<p>“And what I want is to spend the night sleeping next to a helpless Supergirl moaning like a whore in heat at her own frustration.”</p>
<p>“Please….”</p>
<p>“And in the morning, if you’re *really* good, I might even give you a little relief…” Kate kissed the nape of Kara’s neck as her hands pitter-pattered down truly spectacular thighs. Kara couldn’t even reply, her words coming out as a gurgle as her mind reeled from the onslaught. </p>
<p>“Or maybe I’ll leave you like this for a while. Give you a day to really tease yourself into insanity.”</p>
<p>“No! No please… please I’ll be good, I promise.”</p>
<p>“Glad to hear it. Now… goodnight.” Kate had purred the last word and snuggled in to the pillows, somehow drifting off even with a naked and frustrated Kara in her arms. Kara herself hadn’t been so lucky. Every time she’d let sleep claim her she’d twitched in her dreams, her hands pulling the rope and sending just enough fresh stimulation to jerk her awake again. By the time the morning finally arrived Kara felt like she was going out of her mind from the teasing. </p>
<p>Worse, as far as Kara was concerned, somewhere in the early hours she’d been foolish enough to wonder just for a moment what she could do to convince Kate to release her. That had led to such a cascade of possibilities she’d not been able to think of anything else and every new idea seemed to turn her on a little bit more. She’d reached offering herself as the centrepiece for an orgy with Kate, Lena, Mia and any three guests of Kate’s choosing when she felt the body behind her stir and soft lips start kissing their way down her spine.</p>
<p>“I could get used to waking up to this…” Kate murmured and Kara wriggled in frustrated need.</p>
<p>“Aww, what’s the matter sweetie, something distracting you?”</p>
<p>“Just a little…” Kara gasped.</p>
<p>“Want me to make it all better?”</p>
<p>“Please!”</p>
<p>“Hmm… well I could….”</p>
<p>“Kate!” </p>
<p>“But then you’ll have gotten off and I won’t, that doesn’t seem fair does it? Especially after I’ve gone to all this trouble.?”</p>
<p>“No…”</p>
<p>Kate rolled over, swinging up to kneel astride Kara’s hips and pushing her bound hands into the bed. She stretched her arms above her head, showing off her fabulous figure for her wife and drinking in the unblinking stare she received in return. </p>
<p>“Now what could we do about that…” Kate teased and laughed as she saw Kara’s eyes flick down to Kate’s hips. “Oh no, that’s too easy…” Kate admonished the bound blonde bombshell. “You’re far too good with your tongue and I’m a sucker for those lovely little moans you make. Hmm… oh, now there’s an idea!” Her eyes went wide in badly feigned surprise at her own evil genius and she let her legs slide between Kara’s thighs. </p>
<p>She poured herself down Kara’s body, kissing every inch as she went. When she reached Kara’s hips there was a frantic writhing from the Kryptonian as she tried to encourage her wife to stop and show mercy but all she got was a condescending pat on the outside of her thigh. Instead Kate kept going, kissing her way down Kara’s right leg. By the time she reached the ankle Kate was lying stretched out between Kara’s spread legs, her knees pressed up against the tops of Kara’s thighs and her own legs bent double.</p>
<p>“Now let’s see if this works…” She purred and brought her legs up so her knees pointed at the ceiling and her feet were now tapping the inside of Kara’s thighs. With a grin she squirmed her feet underneath Kara, lifting her up to sit on top of Kate as she worked her legs under Kara’s back. She didn’t stop until she felt the crotch rope brush her stomach and the flutter of fingers against her womanhood, Kara’s legs resting on Kate’s stomach and chest.</p>
<p>“Perfect! Get to work pet and we’ll both have some fun!”</p>
<p>“But…” Kara protested. “If I…” she broke off, realising just how mean Kate was being. If she used her hands to bring her wife to orgasm then that would mean moving the crotch rope with every motion. She’d be driving herself crazy with something she knew wasn’t going to provide enough stimulation. </p>
<p>“Yep!” Kate said triumphantly. “But it’s not all bad love. You do that and I’ll do this…” Without warning she popped her lips around Kara’s toes and started to suck with gleeful abandon. Kara’s head rolled back and she gave a deep groan of delight at the unexpected sensations. </p>
<p>A hand slapped her thigh and Kara got the message. She reached forward and let her fingertips brush the outer folds of Kate’s sex, the crotch rope sliding cruelly and ripping fresh moans from her throat. </p>
<p>“Quicker you get started the quicker we both finish…” Kate pointed out before letting her tongue wander the pads of Kara’s toes. Taking a deep breath Kara braced herself and pushed her hands away from her body, her fingers sinking into Kate just as the rope did the same to Kara.</p>
<p>Kate almost took pity on her wife. The sight of her writhing in need while adding to her own frustration in the pursuit of Kate’s pleasure was truly spectacular and it would so easy to lend her a hand, so to speak. But Kara was a victim of her own beauty and Kate couldn’t bring herself to end things early with such a spectacular show going on in front of her. Instead she concentrated on prolonging her own pleasure, twisting and turning to make Kara’s job that little bit more difficult. Finally though it was too much and she reached her peak, trembling around Kara’s body as she cried out in delight. </p>
<p>“Good girl…” Kate whispered, trying to regain her senses and Kara felt an odd but welcome surge of pride at the compliment. “Now keep going and this time I’ll be a little more direct.”</p>
<p>Kara whimpered then gasped as Kate let her fingertips glide either side of the rope before slipping underneath it and into the remarkable woman suddenly left speechless beneath her probing touch. Together they drove each other on until they both raced over the edge together, their jerking, writhing intertwined bodies adding another layer to the mix of sensations. </p>
<p>When they finally started coming down Kate forced herself to move, flipping around and lying alongside Kara, stroking her hair and shoulders with one hand as the other tugged open the knots. She kissed Kara’s fingers clean and held her close, staring lovingly into those big blue eyes.</p>
<p>“Good?” Kate asked quietly and with a slight hint of nerves. They’d never done anything quite like that before and she knew how intense it had to be, especially for someone like Kara who was used to a certain level of control.</p>
<p>“The best.” Kara sighed happily, snuggling in close. “It’s always the best with you.”</p>
<p>“Umm….”</p>
<p>“Always and, yes, I know that’s technically impossible. Yet here we are.” Kara teased, kissing Kate’s collarbone. “How about you, enjoy driving Supergirl out of her mind did you?”</p>
<p>“That was quite a turn-on.” Kate said with a grin. “But nothing beats seeing you like this.”</p>
<p>“Like…. what?”</p>
<p>“Lying in my arms, happy and at peace with the world. That’s just… just perfection.”</p>
<p>“You could have had that last night you know.” </p>
<p>“Ah but seeing you burning with the need to get fucked is such a close second how could I chose?”</p>
<p>“Oh such a sweet talker.” Kara teased. “You DO remember you owe me a night owning your perfectly toned ass, right?”</p>
<p>Kate swallowed hard. She knew alright and from the tone of Kara’s voice the Kryptonian was feeling creative. “Yeah, yeah of course I do.” What’s the worst she could do, Kate wondered. It’s not as if she was going to fly her around Gotham naked or anything.</p>
<p>“Good, I’ve got something very special in mind for you my love.” Kara said sweetly but the look she threw Kate was pure filth and almost set the brunette off all over again.</p>
<p>“Want to give me a hint?” Kate asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“Not a chance.” Kara laughed. “Though you should consider yourself lucky I don’t just insist on getting Luke to install that remote control vibrator in the batsuit.”</p>
<p>“Might make swinging across the city a little difficult.” Kate said sardonically. “Also not great for stealth.”</p>
<p>“Fun for me though!” Kara replied with a grin, kissing her wife before settling back into the embrace. “What’s the time anyway?”</p>
<p>“Uh, about eight.” Kate said, looking at the clock on the far wall.</p>
<p>“Oh great, DEO in an hour then to see what else broke overnight.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, though I didn’t hear many sirens so hopefully it wasn’t too bad…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Eight more riots, another five that Wally got to in time to nip in the bud.” Alex said, dropping a tablet on the table and falling into a chair, clearly exhausted. “Between the DEO and the NCPD we kept a lid on it but if I don’t start rotating people out for some proper rest we’ll start making mistakes.”</p><p>“So let us help!” Supergirl said. “You know we can cover at least half of that, more if we bring in League members.”</p><p>“I know. And believe me it’s tempting.” Alex gave her sister a weary smile. “But having capes on the scene is just too risky, especially after what happened the last time you got involved. Not only are we giving clearly terrified people something else to aim at but until we know who or what’s causing this we can’t risk it infecting you too!”</p><p>“Still no closer to figuring that out?” Batwoman asked, her fingers drumming on the conference table.</p><p>“No and it’s driving Brainy and the lab techs nuts.” Alex sighed. “We’ve been over every inch of a dozen sites, compared readings from every air quality sensor we can find in a three block radius, checked video feeds… there just isn’t anything to find!”</p><p>“There’s got to be something.” Batwoman protested. “There’s no way this isn’t being driven by some sort of outside agent especially after what Supergirl saw.”</p><p>“Agreed but until whatever it is slips up I just don’t think we’re going to find it.” Alex said with a shrug. “Sorry but I’ve got to be realistic here.”</p><p>“So, what, we just let people get into fights. Hurt each other. Kill each other?” Supergirl asked with a look of revulsion. </p><p>“We can try and stop the last part from happening but for now… yeah, we may have to.” Alex replied. “Believe me I don’t like it any more than you do but I don’t see another option. Hell I don’t even dare tell people to stay at home! Whatever this is it seems to trigger in group situations. If it *is* some sort of pathogen that’s working on the mind can you imagine what could happen if it triggered in that many people and they were all at home with their families?”</p><p>Both Supergirl and Batwoman shuddered, a very clear mental image forming in their minds. “There’s got to be something else we can do.” Batwoman said, racking her mind for suggestions. “Is… is there anyone in the area of one of these riots that wasn’t affected?”</p><p>“Not that we’ve been able to track down.” Alex said with a sigh. “From what we can tell it’s like someone flicks a switch and that’s it, everyone in the area is terrified of everyone else. No pattern to the size of the area, number of people, human / alien split… it looks totally random but totally effective.”</p><p>“There’s got to be something we’ve missed…” Batwoman said quietly, her gaze staring through the wall. “Do you have a map of the incidents?”</p><p>“Sure.” Alex fiddled with the tablet and a 3D map of the city popped onto the large monitor behind her. Both Supergirl and Batwoman studied it intently but Alex was sick of seeing the damn thing. She’d been focused on nothing else for two weeks and it was starting to haunt her dreams.</p><p>“Hmm….” The murmur came from Batwoman and Alex turned to face her.</p><p>“What, what is it?”</p><p>“I’m not sure… something about this looks almost… familiar. Can you drop out any incidents that weren’t full scale riots?”</p><p>“Hang on… there you go.”</p><p>“And can you give me some sort of coding to show when they happened?”</p><p>“No problem. Uh… red for the oldest, blue for the newest.” The map shifted to a gently shimmering rainbow of reds, greens and blues but it still looked random to the Danvers sisters. </p><p>“Okay… now drop out anything but the biggest riot on a given day.”</p><p>Alex frowned but did as she was asked. Most of the dots vanished leaving what looked like a random trail criss-crossing the city but focused on the more populated areas. Which made sense, Alex thought, after all that’s where the big crowds would be.</p><p>“Son of a bitch…” Batwoman whispered and her eyes were wide in her cowl. “Alex… that’s my patrol pattern when I’m in National City. Well, one of them anyway, south side of the city. I always try to stick to the metropolitan areas so I can grapple around faster and that’s where most of the hotspots are.</p><p>‘You’re sure?” Alex asked and Supergirl noticed the elevated heart beat as her sister suddenly found herself with a target she could hit.</p><p>“Yes but let’s be careful about this. If I’m right the next riot will happen somewhere around the First National City Bank. I’ll go check it out from my usual vantage point, see if there’s anything obvious. If there is, or if it looks like things are getting dicey, I’ll call you in.”</p><p>“I’m coming with you.” Supergirl said but Batwoman shook her head.</p><p>“No, I’m sorry but Alex is right. If this *is* the next target the last thing we want to risk is it infecting you.”</p><p>“Same goes for you too!” Supergirl fired back but Batwoman shook her head and Kara saw the subtle shift that meant this was now more Kate talking to her than the Bat.</p><p>“No offence but if I go on a terror-fuelled rampage I don’t break the world in half.” Kate said quietly. “Besides if I do get infected I’m going to need you to pull me back from it.”</p><p>Kara frowned, clearly unhappy but nodded reluctantly. “Alright. But if anything goes wrong you call me straight away.”</p><p>“I will. But in the meantime I think you’ve got an appointment to keep?”</p><p>Supergirl sighed in agreement. “Yeah, though this isn’t exactly ideal timing.”</p><p>“When is it ever?” Batwoman said with a smile that just didn’t seem to belong under that cowl. </p><p>“Fair point.” Supergirl conceded. “Wonder if she’s up on current events?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara felt herself tense as she walked into the interview room and wasn’t entirely sure why. This was her fifth time visiting Alice and while she was always a little on edge about it she’d never had that reaction before. Puzzling it over in the back of her mind she took the chair opposite the shackled woman and placed her hands on the table.</p><p>“Kara, is it that time already?” Alice said with a too-wide smile.</p><p>“Apparently so.” Kara replied deadpan as the warning bell in the back of her head grew louder. </p><p>“I’m surprised you could make it with everything that’s going on out there. National City is looking more like Gotham every day!” Alice lent forward and whispered conspiratorially. “I don’t think Supergirl is doing a very good job but, shh, don’t tell her I said that.”</p><p>Kara sighed with frustration. “Do we have to do this again?” She asked, her patience already strained from weeks of unexplained riots and fear gripping her city. </p><p>“Do what? I thought you wanted to talk? You know, get a little girl to girl action going?” Alice suddenly looked mortified, though it was so over the top Kara didn’t believe it for a moment. “Not like that though, I wouldn’t want to steal you away from Kate!”</p><p>“Well that’s never going to happen so don’t worry about it.” Kara offered knowing she was rising to the bait but unable to stop herself. </p><p>“Where is my darling sister anyway? Do you know she hasn’t once come to visit? It’s really quite upsetting…”</p><p>****</p><p>Batwoman swung gracefully into her usual stake-out spot atop the First National City Bank and looked around. Everything seemed to be as it usually was, nothing obviously out of place or disturbed. She edged to the rooftop, holding back so as not to be seen from below if anyone happened to glance upwards while really wishing she could be doing this at night. There was certainly a good view to the crowded streets and she could see a number of cafe patios, small parks and other places groups would gather. If this was the spot of the next attack there’d be no shortage of targets. Assuming, of course, this was an attack and not something else entirely.</p><p>She took a slow walk around the perimeter checking carefully now for any sign, any hint of activity. For the most part everything seemed to be in order… and then she spotted a small scuff mark on the edge of the roof. Not much, perhaps not anything, but it was a hard edged black mark against the bright plaster. She leant down to take a closer look and heard the faintest whisper of movement behind her.</p><p>She dove sideways, tucking and rolling against the raised roof edge as a pipe slammed down where she’d been crouched. She looked up and saw what felt like an army of men charging her, their faces hidden by familiar rabbit masks. She had no idea where they’d come from but right now that wasn’t important as she found herself fighting for her life.</p><p>****<br/>“Why would she?” Kara asked carefully. “You, Alice… she’s seen you murder your stepmother, frame your father, kill so many innocents. For her it’s only the hope of getting her sister back that keeps her from ending you. Until you give us a reason to believe that’s possible Kate’s quite content to let you rot here.”</p><p>“Well that’s not very sisterly of her is it?” Alice sniffed. “Yet you keep coming back don’t you? Maybe it’s time I returned the favour.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Gave up on Kate silly! After all you’re part of the family now and just imagine the fun we could have together.”</p><p>“Now that really is never going to happen.” Kara said and she stood with a look of disappointment. “And if that’s what you really think then I’m wasting my time here.”</p><p>She made it to the door before Alice called after her. “You’re sure about that?”</p><p>“Sure about what?”</p><p>“That you couldn’t see the world from my point of view?”</p><p>Kara turned and suddenly she seemed to stand out against the world, as if the metal walls around them were just ghostly images and she was the only real thing that existed. “One hundred percent.”</p><p>Alice just laughed and shook her head. “I bet I could change your mind.” She sang the words as if she was a child gently mocking her parent. </p><p>Kara went to reply… and a tidal wave of sound reached her ears. It started from the outskirts of National City but raced towards her, dozens of riots all starting at once! The city was descending into chaos and she had to get out there, had to help! She placed a hand on the door and was almost knocked back by the deafening howl of sirens. She dialled back her super hearing, shaking her head to clear the ringing in her ears.</p><p>“Oh… well we seem to be in lockdown.” Alice said with a wide-eyed look of surprise. “Must be a riot or something. Ah, you might not want to do that!” </p><p>Kara had reached for the door, determined to rip it off its hinges and put a stop to the madness here and now. At Alice’s words she paused and ground her teeth as she realised the grinning woman had a point.</p><p>“You came in here as Kara Danvers, ace reporter. Going to be a bit difficult to explain how lifting a pen gave you muscles that can tear steel.” Alice pointed out gleefully. “I think we’re both stuck here…”</p><p>****</p><p>Across town the shouts and yells of panic in the streets reached up to Kate and added to the maelstrom of chaos around her. There were just too many thugs in too small a space, she couldn’t find room to move, couldn’t swing a punch or land a kick without opening herself up to another blow. She realised she wasn’t going to win this fight, not here, not now and twisted, diving for the edge of the roof… only for someone to grab her cape, slow her enough for two more thugs to wrap huge arms around her waist and yank her back into the dogpile.</p><p>Blows rained down and she tried to shield herself as best she could. She scrabbled at her waist and managed to unclip the grapple gun, aimed it straight up through the mass of bodies and fired. The metal claw punched through a support beam on the lightning rod rising up from the middle of the skyscraper and she took a couple of punches to the face as she ripped the cape free from her shoulders. She squeezed the grapple gun and it yanked her upwards, pulling her free from the madness with a painful crunch and she soared into the air. </p><p>She didn’t even try to land on the tower instead using her momentum to swing around and launch herself into the emptiness between buildings. Without her cape she couldn’t glide but in the downtown area of the city that wasn’t a massive problem and she concentrated on her next target, using the grapple gun to twist and turn her way down to ground level while losing enough momentum to survive the fall. She hit hard in an alleyway a couple of blocks over and rolled with the impact. Bruised and battered but alive she leant against a brick wall, breathing hard. She hadn’t even had time to check in and as she reached a hand up to trigger her comm what looked like a living shadow detached itself from the wall behind her.</p><p>It loomed over Batwoman without a sound but something told her it was there. She spun, dropping into a combat crouch even as her mind tried to comprehend what she was looking at. Two bright yellow points stared back at her and she felt, rather than heard, a hissing, cruel laugh echo in her mind as the shadow fell on her, dragging her down into darkness.</p><p>****</p><p>“… or at least we’re stuck here until you break me out later tonight.” Alice finished.</p><p>“Are you kidding?” Kara said flatly.</p><p>“No. Nor am I mad, crazy or…. well, alright, according to the psychologist here I’m both of those but, doctors, what do they know.”</p><p>“Yet you expect me to break you out?”</p><p>“Yes. Yes I do. At least you will if you ever want to see Kate Kane again.”</p><p>“What… did… you do?” Kara’s voice was deadly and Alice shivered despite herself. </p><p>“Arranged a little playdate with my sister of course. And you’re invited too, won’t that be fun?”</p><p>Kara stared then tapped her right ear, triggering her comm. “Kate… Kate can you hear me?” She waited for a handful of seconds but there was only static. Kara froze for a moment then stalked towards the restrained Alice. Her right hand locked around the slim throat and started to squeeze. “Where is she?”</p><p>“Around…” Alice said, wincing then gasping as Kara closed her airway.</p><p>“Where… is…. she?”</p><p>“K.. kill me a… and you’ll ne.. never know.” The smile was still on Alice’s face despite the pain and it fuelled Kara’s fear. If someone could be that gleeful about dying would they be anything less about hurting others? She eased back a little, letting Alice suck down just enough air to stay conscious.</p><p>“Let me make this clear to you. If you hurt Kate then I will hurt you. I'll hurt you worse than you've ever been hurt in your whole life. I can carve you up as soon as look at you. I can break you, boil you, freeze you. I can do things you can't imagine. Things I can't imagine, until I have to. And then I'll improvise. “ </p><p>She pulled Alice closer until they were nose to nose. “I will make you wish you were back in that basement stitching together human skin. And every time you scream for mercy I’ll remind you of why you’re suffering. Every time you beg for forgiveness I’ll come up with a new way to hurt you. Are we clear on this?”</p><p>Alice stared into Kara’s eyes then jerked forward and kissed her! Kara was so surprised it took her a second to pull back, dropping the other woman into her seat in disgust.</p><p>“Oh you’re FUN!” Alice laughed, licking her lips. “And you taste good too. I can see why Kate loves you.”</p><p>She grew serious as Kara stared at her with murderous intent. “No, little Kryptonian, you’re not going to do any of that. You’re going to do what I tell you to do and you’re going to do it because you daren’t risk losing my sister. Oh you’ll tell yourself you’re doing it out of love, that it’s all noble…. But it’ll be your own fear that drives you to be what you hate. All because I tell you to!”</p><p>Kara took a step forward and Alice raised a finger. “Nah-ah, be a good pet and keep that temper under control. The riot will be ending soon and you’re going to walk out that door like nothing happened. Then tonight, at midnight, you’ll come back in that pretty playsuit of yours and get me out of this lovely five star resort. When you do I’ll tell you where we’re going and you’ll get to see Kate. Won’t that be something to look forward to?”</p><p>Kara ground her teeth but couldn’t think of a way around this. At least, not yet. She still held out hope that Kate was fine, that she just couldn’t answer her call, that when she left the room the DEO could help track her down and sort out whatever mess was going on at ground level. But there was a growing icy ball of fear in her stomach that Alice was telling the truth.</p><p>Suddenly the alarms fell silent and there was a gentle click as the door unlocked. </p><p>“Ah, there we go, much better. So loud and annoying, right?” Alice said as if they were discussing the next door neighbour throwing a late night party. “Off you go Kara… see you again soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can’t be serious about this.” Alex protested. “You… well, you can’t be!”</p><p>“Have you found Kate?”</p><p>“Not yet.” Alex admitted, looking away. “Just a bunch of unconscious rabbits on a rooftop.”</p><p>“And do you think, even for a moment, that if she’d gotten away she wouldn’t have got a message back to me to let me know she’s safe?”</p><p>“I… no. Of course she would.”</p><p>“So Alice has her and that doesn’t leave me any choice at all.”</p><p>“But breaking her out of prison. Kara, that’s not something you can just undo.”</p><p>“I know!” Kara snapped, pacing the briefing room. “But if it’s that or losing Kate…” She trailed off and looked at her sister with tears in her eyes. “If it’s Kate or Supergirl then Supergirl dies tonight Alex. That simple.”</p><p>Alex wrapped her in a hug, stroking her blonde hair and wishing there was something useful she could do. “Have you at least got a plan for how to do this without getting spotted?”</p><p>“I think so.”</p><p>“Want to tell me about it?”</p><p>“Probably best I don’t. That way you don’t have to lie about it.”</p><p>“I was afraid you were going to say that.” Alex said with a sad smile. “But I think I might be able to help another way.”</p><p>“I’m all ears!” Kara replied and slid into the offered seat.</p><p>“Well Kate has vanished off the face of the Earth while her wife, Kara Danvers, was visiting her sister right?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m aware of that part.” Kara said wearily.</p><p>“So if Alice had happened to say something to Kara that made the world-renowned journalist think there might be a link between that and some alien activity causing the riots…”</p><p>Kara stared as she followed Alex’s train of thought. “… and if Kara Danvers reported that to her sister who happens to be head of the DEO….”</p><p>“… then her sister might arrange a prisoner transfer to the DEO so that Alice can be properly tested to see if she’s had any contact with known aliens or shows any other unusual signs.”</p><p>Kara laughed quietly, shaking her head. “How long have you been working on that idea?”</p><p>“When did you tell me you were about to break into Van Kull prison?”</p><p>“Fair point. So when’s the transfer happening?”</p><p>“Eleven thirty tonight. Should be on the bridge right on the stroke of midnight.”</p><p>“You’re the best.”</p><p>“Just don’t get caught!” Alex warned. “Otherwise I’ll be the best cellmate!”</p><p>Kara thought for a moment then grinned. “You said you found a bunch of tenderised rabbits?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Did any of them happen to have an unbroken mask on by any chance?”</p><p>****</p><p>Alice shuffled uncomfortably on the hard metal bench in the back of the police wagon. The shackles around her wrists and ankles were heavy and connected to a metal ring on the floor by a chain so thick it looked like it was designed to restrain Bane. They hadn’t told her exactly where she was going but the timing was too much of a coincidence. This had to be part of her being set free… but it was bringing back some very uncomfortable flashbacks to the first time the GCPD caught her and someone had decided to blow up the bridge the van was on in an attempt to kill her. Kate had saved her that time, now she was hoping that Kate’s wife had a little more subtlety to her.</p><p>To pass the time she wondered how Supergirl would go about it. Just land and tear the door off, yank her out and fly her away? Swoop in and pick up the whole van, pausing only to dump out the guards into the water below? Try some ridiculous charade where she claimed to be taking her away for Truth, Justice and the American Way? </p><p>She laughed at that one, it seemed to fit the naive blonde so well. Kara could try and connect with those overblown stories of decades spent floating through space in a coffin all she wanted, Alice didn’t buy it for a second. She’d just closed her eyes on one world, woken up on another, plain and simple. And what a world she’d come to! Powers beyond anyone’s imagination and the blue eyes and short skirt to win the people over. And then she’d won over Kate! Alice shook her head, disappointed in her sister. She’d thought her better able to see through fakes than that but apparently Kara’s smile was all it took to cloud her vision. Well… Alice could fix that easily enough, one way or the other.</p><p>Her musing was interrupted by a burst of smoke in front of the van and the sound of all four tyres popping at once. The van lurched and swayed dangerously towards the edge of the bridge but the concrete barrier was solid and it bounced back into lane, coming to a rest in a shower of sparks as the smoke wrapped around it. There was the smell of melting metal from the rear doors and she saw a thin blue flame start to slice its way surprisingly slowly around the lock. </p><p>She heard the front door open and the dull crunch of boot on tarmac as one of the officers, doubtless armed with a shotgun, raced to the back of the stricken vehicle. There was a soft thud followed by a clonk as his body slithered to the ground against the van. She could hear the driver calling for backup but by then the cutter had done its job and the rear door popped open. Standing there was a tall figure in a combination of body armour and camouflage gear, their head covered by a ski mask with one of her rabbit masks over that. </p><p>Without a word the figure stepped inside, crouched and used the small hand-held cutter to slice through the metal ring that she’d been shackled to. It was, Alice thought, a smart move as the chains were so thick they’d likely have taken far longer. She felt a hand pick her up by her collar and push her, none too gently, out of the van and towards the edge of the bridge. Before she could quite grasp what was happening her rescuer had given her a hard shove and she was toppling over the barrier, falling for the water below, the rabbit dropping alongside her.</p><p>The water was freezing and the chains around her wrists and ankles heavy enough to drag her down. For a moment she thrashed towards the surface then someone caught hold and yanked her into the depths. Her lungs were burning when something was forced between her lips. She clenched it in her teeth and drew a tentative breath. To her relief oxygen burst into her lungs rather than seawater and that was followed immediately by a large mask being pushed over her eyes. There was an odd whooshing noise and she carefully opened her eyes to find the mask wasn’t full of water and she could see clearly.</p><p>In front of her the rabbit was floating seemingly without too many difficulties. Part of the bulky armour had an airline running from it to what she realised had to be a regulator in her mouth. Beneath the rabbit mask she could just about make out hard lenses of simple but effective goggles making sure their wearer could also see what was going on in the murky abyss of National City bay. </p><p>The rabbit gave Alice a minute to get her breathing under control then swam close, ducking behind her and wrapping their right arm around her while slinging her left arm over their shoulders. Slowly, carefully, they started to move and to Alice’s surprise she realised they weren’t swimming. Neither of them were kicking their legs or moving their arms yet they were gliding through the water just the same. </p><p>They picked up speed and she felt the current tug at her mask but it stayed anchored in place. For several minutes they cruised just above the seabed before angling up to break the water a good mile, maybe two from the bridge. The rabbit took a careful look around then, without warning, they were flying! Shooting straight up so quickly Alice screamed, though the sound was muffled by the scuba gear that still filled her mouth. It was a cloudy night and within a few seconds they’d reached the bottom layer and vanished from sight.</p><p>Once they burst back into the star filled sky above the clouds Alice heard a familiar voice from her saviour.</p><p>“Okay, I did what you asked. Where’s Kate?”</p><p>“Well that was unexpected.” Alice said, spitting out the regulator. “And not appreciated, Kate must have told you I don’t do… well, in deep water!”</p><p>“She did.” Kara confirmed. “Now where is she?”</p><p>“You really need to lighten up!” Alice said with a laugh. “After all we’re just starting to play!”</p><p>“Tell me where she is or you’ll hit the ground so hard they’ll need to mop up what’s left.”</p><p>“Threats again? Really Kara it’s like you don’t learn! Kill me, Kate’s gone. Simple as that. And as neither you nor I want that learn to play nice!”</p><p>“Where. Is. She.”</p><p>Alice sighed. “Head for the manufacturing park just past the 401 freeway. There’s an old Luthorcorp factory there. Land us on the roof and I’ll take you the rest of the way. And before you get any ideas you *really* want me there when you see her, okay sweetie?” She patted Kara’s cheek through the mask and the growl of anger was just delicious.</p><p>It was a relatively short trip and Kara covered the distance in less than a minute, ignoring the protests from her passenger. With supreme self-control she managed to resist the temptation to just dump Alice on the roof and instead set her down roughly on her feet.</p><p>"Aren't you forgetting something?" Alice asked sweetly, extending her wrists and jangling the chains.</p><p>"No. Show me Kate and I'll think about taking those off." Kara growled.</p><p>"You still think you're in control here don't you?" Alice said with a sigh. "Fine, come on, let's go see my darling sister."</p><p>They walked through a doorway and shuffled down several flights of stairs, the chains clanking off the metal floor as they went. Kara could feel her impatience growing by the second and almost reconsidered tearing off the shackles but forced herself to wait. She tried to focus, letting her senses probe the depths of the place but all she could hear was her own pounding heart, fear overwhelming her. </p><p>Finally they emerged into a huge room that seemed to stretch the entire length of the building. The ceiling was at least three floors high but for the most part it was just empty space. Except for a glass cube in the centre of the room...</p><p>"Kate." Kara breathed the word and felt a hand drop on to her arm.</p><p>"I wouldn't do what you're thinking of doing." Alice said casually. "At least I'd much rather you didn't."</p><p>Kara looked in disbelief from the clearly insane woman next to her back to the cube. The inside was three quarters full of water and floating in the middle, unable to touch the glass, was Batwoman. They'd left her in full costume, although her cape was missing for some reason, and the water lapped at her chin. It wasn't until she took a second look that she saw the restraints holding Kate in position or the bar stool she was perched on to make sure she wouldn't slide down beneath the water.</p><p>Without a word Kara shook herself free and almost sprinted towards the tank. "I really would stop." Alice called out from behind her but she ignored her. So close... just a second more and she'd have her wife in her arms!</p><p>There was a horrible crack and lightning flashed in the tank ripping a scream from Kate's lungs. Instantly Kara jumped back, fighting her instincts to race in and pull her away from whatever was hurting her. She looked around frantically but didn't see anything in the floor that might have triggered a trap or any obvious sensor array in the ceiling or walls. Thankfully the moment she'd moved back to what seemed a safe distance the electricity had shut off and Kate was once again silent, panting with the after effects but apparently alright.</p><p>There was a slow metal clanking from behind Kara as Alice made her hobbled way the length of the room to rest her chin on Kara's shoulder, though she had to stand on tip-toe to do it. </p><p>"I did tell you." She said in a put-upon voice. "Now you hurt my sister!"</p><p>"Me? You're the one that put her in there!" Kara snarled. "Let her go. Now!"</p><p>"Or... what, exactly." Alice laughed and held her hands out in front of Kara who snarled and snapped the restraints off her sister-in-law. </p><p>"There you go, was that *really* so hard?" Alice asked stretching her arms then without warning sprinting forward.</p><p>"NO!" Kara yelled but just as she was debating giving chase Alice came to a stop a few feet away, turning with a look of surprise on her face.</p><p>"Hmm, no shock... guess it must be just you that causes it." Alice said with a look of cruel surprise. "Now let me explain how this is going to work."</p><p>"Let her go or burn!" Kara said quietly and there was no mistaking the determination in her voice. Or the threat. Yet Alice just laughed and walked up to the tank, tapping on the glass as if she was trying to attract the attention of a pet.</p><p>"Kill me and she fries."Alice said with a sad smile. "After all we're twins! Came into the world together it's only right that we leave it the same way. Now as I said let me tell you how this works."</p><p>Kara stood, mind racing as her hands clenched and unclenched of their own accord. She wanted nothing more than to put her hands around Alice's neck and squeeze, rob her of oxygen then fly her as high as she could until dropping her a moment before she passed out. Fly down alongside her, watch her terror... catch her and do it again and again, never letting her know which would be the one time she fell for good. But she didn't dare, not until she knew Kate was safe. She nodded silently, her eyes never leaving Alice.</p><p>"Good girl." Alice turned to her sister who was glaring daggers at her through the cowl and glass. "See, she can be taught!" Kate tried to lurch forward but between the tight chains and the drag of the water she couldn't move. </p><p>"This tank sits in the middle of a field that can detect any aliens or metahumans. Set if off and... well, you heard what happens. Sorry about that Kate, if she hadn't left me all tied up I might have been able to stop her." </p><p>Alice shook her head sadly and threw a 'tisk tisk' at Kara who seethed but held herself still. "The closer you get the higher the shock. Get within punching distance and it'll kill her instantly. Neither of us want that so behave!" She glared at the Girl of Steel and tapped the glass again. "There's over a dozen power feeds from multiple independent sources and if one of them goes down when it shouldn't the rest flash fry the tank. And a few other surprises I'm not going to tell you about. Let's just say your only way of getting your wife back is to do what you're told.”</p><p>“What… what do you want.” Kara ground out but it wasn’t really a question. </p><p>“Let’s start with something simple. Pick a museum down town and steal the most valuable diamond they have. Doesn’t matter which.”</p><p>“That’s what this is about? You want money?” Kate said, still hurting from the shock and concussion. </p><p>“Oh obviously. For over a year I’ve been trying to get you to see things from my point of view and now I’m going to be a common thief.” Alice said, her words dripping with sarcasm. “No. What I want is for our sweet little Kara here to rob a museum and take the ill gotten goods back to her place. And then… then you’re going to stay there.”</p><p>Alice took a few steps towards Supergirl, her eyes sparkling with delight as she saw realisation dawn. “Call in sick to CatCo. Tell your friends to stay away. Don’t answer the door to family. Don’t call anyone. Don’t talk to anyone and that includes the mind reading Martian. Believe me I’ll know if you do. Sit there, all alone, with that stolen rock on your coffee table sparkling away in the light. Sit there and think about your poor wife left here without you, without any hope of rescue unless you do exactly what I tell you. Think about her suffering because of you, because you dared come into her life.”</p><p>She was almost touching Kara now as she slammed the final bar across her prison. “And most of all… think about what you’ll have to do tomorrow night to earn your dear darling Kate another day of life.”</p><p>Kara tried to stay calm, stay centred… but her heart was racing, acid rolling in her stomach as the fear washed through her. Her eyes glowed and Alice sucked in a breath.</p><p>“Ooh, look at that… so much power, it’s really very impressive. But here’s the thing Kara…” She reached down and lifted Kara’s right hand, brought it up and placed fingers capable of crushing diamond around her throat. “What’s it worth now? All that strength, a god walking the Earth… and now all it can do is drag you down to hell.”</p><p>Alice felt fingertips twitch and her eyes drifted closed. “Go ahead, kill me. Kill her. Or go do what you’re told like a good little pet.” Just for an instant the pressure increased then the hand dropped away.</p><p>“Kate… I’ll get you out of this, I swear!” Kara said, voice shaking. “I love you!”</p><p>“Love you too…” Kate said, her mind racing as she tried to find some way out of this trap. But try as she might she couldn’t think of one. Not even Kara’s speed was enough to get her out of the tank before a lethal shock would hit her and there were too many redundancies to shut the damn thing down. For now their only option was to play Alice’s game and look for an opening.</p><p>Kara took one last lingering glance then turned and stalked away, heading back out the way they’d come in for fear of setting off any other traps that may lurk within the building. Alice watched her go then turned to Kate.</p><p>“So, got everything you need? Comfortable?”</p><p>Kate just glared at her, biting back her first response. “Why are you doing this Alice?”</p><p>“Oh so now it’s Alice is it? Not Beth?”</p><p>“Why are you doing this Alice?” Kate repeated, her eyes cold and hard in the cowl.</p><p>Alice laughed and shook her head. “I thought we’d established I’m not in the habit of giving away my plans to you? But… as it’s you… ask me again tomorrow. Maybe I’ll have changed my mind by then.”</p><p>She turned and started to follow Kara’s path out of the building. “Goodnight sweet sister. I’ll see you in the morning. Or afternoon. Or maybe not at all.” As she crossed the threshold and the door swung shut the lights snapped out leaving Kate hanging in darkness, only the low hum of the electrical system wired to the tank disturbing the stillness of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara didn’t sleep that night, how could she? The woman she loved was one wrong move from death and there was nothing she could do about it. And the one holding the switch seemed content to use Kara as her personal plaything. In some ways that was worse than if she’d simply taken Kara’s powers for herself. At least then Kara could focus on stopping her but now… now she found herself split in two. </p><p>On one side her morality, her ethics and everything she liked to think the House of El still stood for raged against lifting a single finger at the command of someone like Alice. On the other was her love for Kate and, ultimately, her soul. If she let Kate die because she refused to do something… what would be left of Kara Danvers? Where was that line drawn, she wondered in the hours of darkness that seemed to stretch out endlessly before her. When it hurt the lives of innocent people? When it physically hurt them? When she was ordered not to save someone or, worse, inflict the damage herself? Or when she was told to kill…</p><p>Kara let out a sob and curled up on her couch, fingers reaching for the soft blanket that these days always seemed to smell faintly of Kate. She wrapped it around herself and let the tears come, tried to let the fear of what was to come wash over her and away. But instead it took root and grew, consuming her thoughts as they chased each other round and round her mind while the largest diamond ever found in Africa glinted accusingly in front of her.</p><p>The dawn came but the rising sun brought no comfort. She’d already sent emails to CatCo and Alex that she wasn’t feeling herself and was going to take a day or two to recover. CatCo had understood, after all she had a near perfect sickness record so they were hardly going to complain about their star reporter being under the weather. Alex, naturally, didn’t buy it for a moment and it took a few rounds of text messages to convince her that nothing was seriously wrong but Kara just needed her space right now. The grudging acceptance, complete with a promise that the DEO would pick up any slack, was at least partially comforting though Kara couldn’t help worry about what danger they might be in as a result of her inaction.</p><p>That done Kara was left alone again and soon the walls felt like they were closing in around her. She yearned to throw herself into the sky and soar, fly above the clouds and escape if only for a little while. But if she did and if Alice really could tell that she’d not followed instructions… no, the risk was far too high. So she did what she was told, watching and waiting while within her the poison of her own thoughts spread slowly but insistently through her heart and mind.</p><p>For Kate the night and day had been spent slipping in and out of sleep, her position in the tank secure enough that she couldn’t slip from her perch and drown but the adrenaline and pain racing through her fighting back any attempts to rest. She jerked upright as the single door opened with a clack and she saw Alice walking towards her.</p><p>“And how are we doing today?” Alice asked with a cheery smile. “You want to be careful staying in the water that long, you’ll go all wrinkly!”</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” Kate asked not rising to the bait.</p><p>“The all-knowing Batwoman hasn’t figured that out yet?” Alice mocked. “But I thought that’s what you did best sister of mine.”</p><p>“The concussion must be getting in the way.” Kate replied with a tired sigh.</p><p>“Whiner.” Alice said dismissively, walking slowly around the tank to check the restraints were still secure. “Maybe I just wanted a little fairness, how about that?”</p><p>“Fairness?”</p><p>“Well if you have a pet alien shouldn’t you share?”</p><p>Kate suddenly wanted nothing more than to drive her fist into Alice’s face, sisterhood be damned. But she swallowed the anger, forced it back and strove to stay calm. “No… no I don’t think so. If that was the case you wouldn’t be trying to torment her quite this thoroughly. There’s something else going on here.”</p><p>“You’re getting better at this.” Alice said approvingly. “Though you really ought to have figured it out already.”</p><p>Already, Kate thought, why already… there wasn’t any obvious motive here, not enough information to form a pattern. Except, no, maybe there was. This wasn’t the first time Alice had gone after Kate’s family after all. She felt her mind race, taking apart assumptions and reforming them to try a different approach to the puzzle.</p><p>“Family.” Kate said quietly after a couple of minutes. “You want her to be part of your family.”</p><p>“OUR family Kate.” Alice said reproachfully. </p><p>“No. Our family supports each other, loves each other. You want to tear the world apart.”</p><p>“Really? How supportive was our dear father when it came to you and Sophie? How loving was he when he gave up on me?”</p><p>“I never said we don’t make mistakes.” Kate said trying to ignore the sting the words carried even after all this time.</p><p>“Mistakes.” Alice laughed, shaking her head. “The lies you tell yourself are incredible, you know that?”</p><p>“Like thinking my sister is still in you, somewhere?” Kate asked and she saw the pained look on Alice’s face as if she’d been slapped.</p><p>“She never went anywhere Kate!” Alice snapped. “She did what she had to do to survive. Just like you. Except you had a life of comfort and choice, I had a cell and the chance to stitch together human skin.” She walked closer, her lips practically touching the glass. “And you know the funny thing? You hate me for what I am yet dress as a bat every night and fuck an alien. Remind me which of us changed most?”</p><p>“And we’re back to where we started. Why are you doing this?”</p><p>“Kara. Of course it’s Kara.” Alice sighed and blew on the glass, covering it in a layer of mist before dragging a rough heart shape in the condensation with her finger. Inside of it she wrote a simple “KK / KD”.</p><p>“The blonde in a tight skirt that captured the heart you claim to have.” Alice taunted. “The incorruptible hero flying above us all, the symbol of hope for her city and the world beyond!” She started walking around the tank again, moving faster now, her hands flying as she became more and more agitated. </p><p>“And she comes in to my life and thinks she knows me? Gave me some bullshit story about knowing what I went through. About how she knew the same terror but couldn’t escape it. All to try and ‘save me’. Well that door is so very, very easy to open a second time!” She laughed and placed a hand flat against the glass as if stroking Kate’s cheek. “I’d already thought how best to do it then he offered me a way out if I did what I’d do anyway so why not take it?”</p><p>“He? He who?” Kate asked, dread creeping over her.</p><p>“Oh some cloaked guy came to see me, offered to break me out. Obviously had some power too as he organised the riot that kept Kara locked in with me so I could set her down this path.” Another laugh and Kate felt like she was going to be sick. “Must admit I’m kinda curious what a terrified Supergirl is like.” Alice paused, looking more closely at Kate. “Are you okay, you’ve gone white?”</p><p>“Beth… don’t do this.” Kate said, her eyes wide in the cowl. </p><p>“Aww, worried about your little blonde arm candy? How sweet!”</p><p>“No! No it’s not that! Kara told you, I know she told you…”</p><p>“Told me what, exactly? A lovely fancy story that just happened to dovetail into my sad and lonely past?”</p><p>“Beth that wasn’t some made up tale to work her way into your trust! It was true, all of it!” Kate said urgently. </p><p>“Okay, so it’s true. So what?”</p><p>“Didn’t you listen? Kara spent decades trapped in the same same sort of hell you did but she couldn’t leave it, couldn’t escape from it!”</p><p>“Again, so what? Am I meant to feel sorry for her?”</p><p>“No, you’re meant to think! Damn it Beth you’re smarter than this!” Kate’s words were urgent and free of any hint of trickery but she tried to calm herself as all of a sudden finding a way through Beth’s madness just might be the most important thing on the planet.</p><p>“What happens when we’re afraid, when we’re terrified and backed into a corner?” Kate asked.</p><p>“Fight or flight, naturally.” Alice replied rolling her eyes. </p><p>“Right. And ‘flight’ can take many forms, not just literally running away. You escaped into the pages of a book. Half of Gotham’s criminal masterminds crafted their own little fantasies when their worlds went to hell around them. All different but all a way to fly from the pain.”</p><p>“So, what, you’re worried precious little Kara will have a psychotic break?” Alice laughed and threw her arms out wide. “Sounds perfect to me!”</p><p>“No.” Alice froze, looking at Kate with sudden dread. The single word had no emotion behind it and sounded like a crypt door slamming closed. “No, you still don’t understand. For twenty five years she couldn’t run. At all. In any way. No matter how badly she wanted to, no matter how her mind and heart screamed for a way out she couldn’t escape. Now… now she can’t. Push her hard enough and the only option you’ll leave her is to fight and to do so while scared out of her mind. Do you have any idea how dangerous that could be Beth? What it could mean for everyone on this planet?”</p><p>Alice was staring at her sister, eyes opened wide as she pictured the possibility. She was about to reply when the door opened and Supergirl stalked in, her stride predatory as she strode towards the Kane sisters.</p><p>“I’m here. What do you want?” Kara asked, her eyes never leaving Alice. Kate swallowed hard, recognising the move for what it was even as Alice missed the point. To her it proved that Kara was being obedient, following her commands. Kate though knew the truth, that Kara didn’t trust herself not to tear Alice apart if she let the full horror of the situation sink in.</p><p>“Good girl!” Alice said with a smile. “Glad to see you’re doing the right thing, very heroic. How’d that diamond look on your coffee table?”</p><p>“What. Do you. Want?” Kara repeated, hanging on to her temper with sheer willpower.</p><p>“Hmm, oh nothing much. Let’s start the night with… yes, there’s a new L-corp satellite being launched in a few minutes. Nothing special, just an experimental lab but I know you and Lena have some sort of relationship going on so go smash it.”</p><p>Kara felt her power pulse, knew her eyes were starting to glow but forced the temptation away. Instead she just nodded and before Alice could say another word turned and flew out of the building.</p><p>“She really is very good at taking direction isn’t she? I can see why you like her.” Alice said casually as she sauntered over to drag a wheeled chair to a comfortable position by the tank where she could talk to Kate and watch the door. She missed the look of panic on Kate’s face as she tried to process what she’d just seen. Kara was a melting point of fear and anger and Alice was so convinced as to which way this would go she was blind to the danger! And there wasn’t a damn thing Kate could do to stop it!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara could barely think straight, her rational mind drowning in a typhoon of emotions. She knew all about this launch, knew it was important to Lena but also that when she got right down to it all of the experiments on board where commercial L-Corp initiatives. If it were destroyed it’d be expensive but not harmful and by getting out here early she’d left herself some wriggle room.</p><p>The rocket launched dead on time and shot into the night sky. The cloud layer was light, enough to present visibility issues but not so much as to scrub the launch and that was perfect for Kara. She hung just inside the thickest bank she could find on the flight path and waited. Sure enough there was a sudden burst of motion and blinding heat from the engines as the rocket surged up towards her… and with a single burst of her heat vision she ignited the fuel stores. A moment later the entire rocket including its payload was a fireball, the heat of the explosion virtually disintegrating the debris as she worked to make sure any larger pieces didn’t survive to fall back on innocents far below. Before the light faded she turned and shot away, making sure to keep the explosion between her and the battery of cameras she knew would be trained on the launch.</p><p>"Nicely done." Alice said once Kara returned and stood, head down, her shoulders shaking from the effort of controlling the inferno raging inside her. "Let's see, what next... we've started with some light property damage and you've already stolen from the rich... how about we spread a little chaos? National city needs shaking up I think. Head downtown, pick one of those lovely steel and glass monuments to financial obscenity and break every last window on it."</p><p>"Why?" Kara ground out, not really expecting an answer.</p><p>"Because that's exactly what will be asked on every new station tomorrow morning as soon as cameras get a good look at it. And there won't be a good reason and everyone will start thinking for themselves a little bit more." Alice said, patting Kara's shoulder. "Now get going bluebird, the night's still young."</p><p>Kara’s mind raced, looking for a way to do as instructed without being seen. Her speed wasn’t the answer, she knew that immediately. While no-one would likely get a good look at her the number of meta humans or aliens that could do such a thing were small and it wouldn’t take much to eliminate most of them, especially if she herself didn’t have an alibi. The clouds had cleared so no chance of rain or fog to help her out. So what then she thought, furiously looking for options. She flew high above, too high to be seen by any on the ground, and looked over every inch of the building for inspiration… and then it hit her.</p><p>She arced off to the west and dove down into the bay, taking a huge gulp of air before she broke through the water. Quickly but moving with care so as not to leave a wake on the surface, she found an outlet pipe and swam through, her x-ray vision guiding her up National City’s astonishing array of sewage pipes as she tried not to think about what was floating past. After a minute or so she came to a large junction, one of the forgotten places beneath the city that criminals often found so very useful. Well that was appropriate she thought with a guilty sigh, after all what she was about to do was hardly for the greater good. </p><p>She spotted the ladder and climbed up into a utility tunnel then made her way along until she was directly under the tower she’d picked. It wasn’t that long ago she’d written a piece on the financial district in the city and how tower owners were struggling to attract partners for their obscenely expensive retail and housing units. This particular one was barely half full and being used more as a dumping ground for those satellite offices that didn’t quite fit in the big corporate branded options elsewhere. More importantly it didn’t have any residential apartments and, right now, it was empty. </p><p>Kara took a deep breath and started to dig into the tunnel wall. Barely a foot behind the brickwork was one of the huge steel foundations. She reached out and placed a hand flat against the cool metal then, concentrating hard on the structure above with her x-ray vision, she started to vibrate her hand. For a little while nothing happened as she built the force then she saw the first tiny shake, the sympathetic vibrations starting to take hold as her pulsing flesh started to shake the entire tower from root to tip. Carefully she thought, take your time, get this right or people will get hurt… Not yet, not quite, a little more… there!</p><p>Suddenly the shaking was speeding up as the entire structure started to feedback forces it was never meant to contain. She could see it tremble as she pulled her hand away and the pulsing, pounding force raced through the building looking for a weak point it could exploit. She turned and raced down the tunnel, flying as fast as she dared until barely half a second later she could pop out of a manhole cover a few blocks away. She turned just in time to see every pane of glass shatter without warning, rippling up from the ground to the sky in a single wave of motion. </p><p>She hurled herself forward, flipping over to fly on her back as she circled the base of the tower, her heat vision reaching up to vaporise the fragments as they fell, melting them to harmless nothingness before they could reach the people below. As the last one fizzled away she looped up and slammed back down through the same manhole, retracing her flight and effectively covering her tracks. She burst back into the bay and did a couple of quick laps to make sure she had as much of the sewer rinsed out of her suit as possible before popping out above the surface, and racing for the clouds above. As soon as she was clear of the city she spun as fast as she dared without creating a tornado to dry herself then wheeled around to head back to the factory and Kate’s thudding heart beat.</p><p>“Well that wasn’t exactly what I expected…” Alice muttered, watching the news report play out across the screen as Kara stood seething just beyond the boundary of the detection field. </p><p>“I did what you wanted.” Kara pointed out as she tried to ignore the icy pit in her stomach and resist staring at Kate where she still perched in the tank.</p><p>“I said cause chaos!”</p><p>“And I did!” Kara snarled back. “Exactly as you told me to do”</p><p>“You also stopped the debris from hitting the ground, let alone any of the people.”</p><p>“You never said I couldn’t.” Kara pointed out as she forced herself to something resembling calmness. Anger and fear were luxuries she couldn’t afford now and she knew it.</p><p>Unfortunately for her so did Alice. “Well you have a point there.” She admitted. “So let’s make this next one really clear shall we? Go find that Lena Luthor you’re so friendly with. Fly her to the top of that ghastly LCorp building and drop her. Follow her all the way to the pavement, make sure she can see your face until the last second. Give her that precious hope that an angel might snatch her from the jaws of death… then watch her head crack open as she hits.”</p><p>“What?” Kara’s voice was quiet, shocked as if she couldn’t process what she was being told.</p><p>“Go kill Lena Luthor. Now. In public. Go on…”</p><p>“I…” Kara looked wide eyed from Alice to Kate, her whole body shaking. “I….”</p><p>“Why are you still here bluebird? Don’t you want to save your wife from a very, very painful death?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Then go!”</p><p>“I… I can’t….” Kara felt the tears fall. To trade Kate’s life for anyone else, an innocent… no, no she couldn’t do that, much less when it was Lena!</p><p>“What’s the matter Supergirl? Lena tried to take over the entire world! Doesn’t she deserve to be punished for that?”</p><p>“Wait, wait how do you know that?” Kara asked as she clung to something familiar. “You can’t know that, it never happened here!”</p><p>Alice gave her a small private smile. “Oh my friend told me a great many things that I shouldn’t know Kara. You’d be surprised how much actually. Besides it might not have happened here but it did happen. You know it did and you know she deserves to die. Trying to control the minds of everyone on the planet, trying to turn them into her own little puppet show… it’s monstrous.” </p><p>“No! No it wasn’t like that!” Kara protested but she could hear a voice in her head admitting that wasn’t far from the truth.</p><p>“No? Did you just tell me… no?” Alice asked in a dangerous voice, her hand suddenly full of a remote control.</p><p>“Alice don’t!” Kara said urgently, raising her hand but to her surprise a third voice joined the argument.</p><p>“Kara…” Both blondes looked to the bound Batwoman who was gazing right at her wife. “Supergirl. Don’t do this. Please. Not for me.”</p><p>“Kate, I can’t….”</p><p>“Don’t remember asking your opinion sister of mine!” Alice reprimanded Kate.</p><p>“You didn’t. You haven’t for a long time. But still the answer is the same. No. No she won’t do it. Not now. Not ever. For me…” Kate said the last as her blue eyes found Kara’s, strength and compassion and love enough for a lifetime freely offered as if it were the last time.</p><p>“Well that’s rather disappointing.” Alice said conversationally. “Let’s see if we can’t change your mind.” </p><p>The sound of the current arcing across the water was one that would haunt Kara until her dying day as it was joined by a scream of agony from her wife. Alice stood seemingly calmly watching her sister jerk and writhe as the power flowed through her, every nerve on fire. Kate’s head was thrown back, her eyes wide as her world dissolved into fire and lightning crackling in her bones.</p><p>“Stop! Stop please!” Kara cried wondering if she dared try to reach in and grab the controller. Maybe Alice was close enough that it wouldn’t add any extra punishment for Kara to break the field for a second or two…. </p><p>“Well since you asked nicely…” Alice had to raise her voice to be heard above Kate’s screams but she did at least turn the power off. Kate sank back into the water, her body convulsing from the aftershock, the stool beneath her the only reason she didn’t sink beneath the waves. Her breath was coming in ragged gasps and she was bleeding where she’d slashed her lip open with her teeth. </p><p>“Now have we all learned our lesson?” Alice said, moving to within arms length of Kara before reaching out and brushing a tear from her cheek. “What I say is law. Disobey and the next time it doesn’t stop. Understand?” Kara was shaking almost as hard as Kate, her eyes glowing red as she fought for control. She wanted nothing more than to tear Alice apart for what she’d just done but fear for Kate flooded her. Her tears fell freely now at the sight before her, the awful echoes of agony racing around her mind, each tear sizzling as it met the power held a fraction of an inch from freedom before dropping to the ground.</p><p>"Don't worry about it little bluebird, it's for her own good in the end anyway." Alice said stroking Kara's hair before spinning back to face Kate. "I did tell you we'd get that little annoying voice that keeps going on about justice and doing what's right out of your head after all! Looks like your wife agrees with me on that one." Behind her she could hear Kara's quiet sobbing, the splash of tears on the floor somehow audible in the stillness. Alice stepped up on her chair, leaning over the edge of the tank to splash water in Kate's face like this was all some sort of game.</p><p>"Beth.... please stop this." Kate said, struggling to focus as her body still twitched and jerked from the remembered pain.</p><p>"You really don't pay attention do you?" Alice said, pointing back to the blonde crying on the ground behind her. "She's the one that stops this. If she does what I say then it stops. If she doesn't then it starts."</p><p>"And... torturing me fits that how?" Kate snarled, tugging at her restraints. </p><p>"Well we don't want you to get bored now do we? Oh come on, a little electricity never hurt anyone. Well... not permanently anyway." Alice huffed at the dangerous look she saw in Kate's eyes. "You used to be a lot more fun before you left me in that car. Hmm... oh!" Her eyes went wide as an idea hit her and Kate felt her blood freeze at the look on her sisters face.</p><p>"Oh yes, that will work nicely! You still think you're above all this don't you? You and her on a pedestal above the rest of us as we scratch in the gutter for the scraps of what was taken from us? Alright... let's prove that wrong. Kara, sweetie, could you just pop over to the National City Children's Hospital and burn it down? Don't worry about getting anyone out of there first, just light it and watch. And listen! With that super hearing of yours you should get every last scream as they beg for help... it'll be educational!" She giggled and reached out to ruffle the bright red wig as it was Kate's actual hair.</p><p>Alice turned around and her laughter froze in her throat. Kara was staring at her and her eyes were no longer glowing. Instead fire boiled from them, flowing like tears over her cheeks and streaming down around her shoulders. Her face was twisted into a feral snarl and the wall of heat that burst from her sent Alice stumbling back into the glass walls of the tank. </p><p>“Kara NO!” Kate called in desperation. She wanted to say so much more. That she loved her more than anything, even life itself. That she wasn’t worth sacrificing Kara’s soul for. That she sure as hell wasn’t worth what Kara was clearly about to do to Alice. But the one word was all she had time for and she saw it hit home. Kara paused for a heartbeat then threw her head back and screamed. The sound was deafening and accompanied by the shattering of concrete and steel as her heat vision burst out not in the usual controlled blue beams but a rolling wave of red fire that splashed on the ceiling and burst free, shooting up like a flare for the world to see. On and on it went, reaching out, lighting the universe itself and the scream of anger travelled with it, echoing amongst the stars. </p><p>Eventually Kara collapsed to her knees, panting for air as her fingers dug into the concrete. The red glow that had lit the room faded and Alice stared in shock at what she’d seen unleashed. Suddenly she realised Kate had been telling the truth, that Kara’s terror wouldn’t make her controllable, would instead just feed her rage. Kate… Kate! Kate was the answer, Alice realised. Set her free and Kara’s nightmare would be over. She’d be herself again! So simple, so easy. She opened her mouth to concede defeat… and realised the room was once again bathed in red light.</p><p>This time though the glow wasn’t coming from Kara or the hellfire she’d unleashed. It seemed to be coming from the hole she’d carved in the ceiling and was rapidly growing brighter. Kara’s head lifted and she got smoothly back to her feet, attention fixed on the glow as it bathed her in its light. Alice raised a hand to try and shade her eyes from the by now almost blinding light then something dropped through the hole and hung in the air. She couldn’t make out what it was, the glow was too bright, but she saw Kara reach for it as if mesmerised, her face still locked in a snarl of primal anger.</p><p>Suddenly a new voice broke the stillness and it seemed to be coming from the heart of the glare. It arrived in the mind seemingly without bothering travelling through the ears and the voice was all claws and teeth, blood and bone. It spoke and all three of them heard it but the words were intended for Kara as she wrapped her fingers around the object.</p><p>“Kara Zor-El of Krypton. You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here we are at last. Well north of 200,000 words to get to those last 18. Hopefully now you know where we were going there's a lot of work setting it up that will stand out in hindsight. Not going to lie, genuinely nervous about whether or not I can pull this off but for those that come along for the ride I hope it lives up to expectations. Also a huge thank you to everyone who's left comments or kudos on any of my work. It's that positive reception that makes it worth the time and energy to write these and it really is appreciated.</p><p>A small bit of housekeeping: While I'm going to try to keep posting on a Sunday the pace may drop off a little. I like to work a couple of stories ahead but real world stuff has whittled that safety margin down so I'm now writing in real time. Also what's coming up is considerably more difficult to write (and, hopefully, write well) than some of the more action-based entries which slows things down a bit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>